


carnelian

by makoharued



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Beta We Die Like August, a short drabble?, chikage loves itaru's eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makoharued/pseuds/makoharued
Summary: Being this close, he wondered if anyone had ever tried to pinpoint the exact colour of Itaru's eyes.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77





	carnelian

When Chikage slowly opened his eyelids and waited for the drowsiness to shake off, he found himself lying right next to the already awakened Itaru who was playing his Switch with concentration, totally oblivious to how his partner had been awakened from his soft muttering of curses. A small part of his tongue was playfully sticking out; a habit he had built up unconsciously while gaming.

It was their usual lazy Sunday morning. He could have slept in more but throughout the years, he learnt to be a little bit selfish so he decided to bask in with the warmth from his cheeky boyfriend. Without him knowing, of course.

His eyes silently wandered on him and immediately landed on his most prominent feature — his glossy _pink_ eyes. Being this close, he wondered if anyone had ever tried to pinpoint the exact colour of his eyes.

It reminded him of a pink gemstone. His brain racked any gemstone name he could recall when he had “businesses” overseas. A vivid memory of a jewellery merchant’s tent in a scorching hot town market flashed in his mind.

_Flamingo topaz?_

_Pink diamond?_

_Rubelite?_

He regretted not stopping to ask the merchant what shade it was because the gemstone was precisely the same colour as Itaru’s eyes.

“Like what you see, senpai?” Itaru paused his game and put the game console underneath his pillow. He scooched closer and softly bumped his nose to Chikage - another habit he caught through time.

But, Chikage could feel the smugness in his tone and it irked him a bit.

“No.” Chikage snaked his arms around Itaru’s waist and pulled him even closer to him. “I was just wondering how that foul mouth could match with that pretty face of yours this early morning.”

“You’re not one to talk, senpa-” Itaru froze for a split second but later, broke into a huge grin. “Ehe. Did you just blatantly admit I’m pretty?”

Chikage noticed the blush creeping up on Itaru’s cheeks. Despite being together for almost a year, it seemed that his partner still had not gotten used to his compliments. (Well, mainly because it was his faults to begin with — he didn’t really throw out free compliments easily.) Nevertheless, he found it endearing. His blushes highlighted his pink eyes in the morning rays more.

And something finally clicked in his mind. “Ah, that’s the colour.”

Chikage leaned in and pampered soft kisses under Itaru’s eyes. “ _Carnelian_.”

**Author's Note:**

> ok listen tbh according to google itaru's eyes are more to flamingo topaz but the a3 wiki said fuck it it's carnelian and hence this fic is born  
> disclaimer! this is my first chikaita and a3 fic ever and english is not my mother language so i'm sorry if there's some grammar mistakes and this is also just a writing practice bcs i havent written for years.........  
> anyway come and talk to me @ twitter! thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
